Wish You Were Here
by Chibijac
Summary: I honestly don't know a good way to summarize this. Any how! It's a GM story and they've got kids.
1. Default Chapter

Wish You Were Here  
  
Author's note: Goten is dead, leaving Marron to care for her 6-year-old son, Gotwo, and she's pregnant. He oldest, Goku, is in middle school and really takes care of himself, but spends a lot of time with his girlfriend. The only way she thinks she has real contact with him is through letters she writes and leaves at his grave, saying how much she loves him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Marron was 17 when she and Goten had decided to get married and have their kids. It was strange how they seemed to keep the romance going until Goten died, and even though he was dead, Marron had her boys, and another on the way. Goten was like Goten when he was younger, and reminded his mother of his father in every way, while Goku Jr. was like Goten when he was a teen, loved to have a date or a girl to like.  
  
Gotwo was sitting in the living room, on the floor, watching cartoons while Goku worked on his science homework. 18 was watching the boys until Marron returned home and was shocked on how her daughter managed to keep the house together even with Goten gone.  
  
"Grandma, you wanna watch cartoons with me?" asked Gotwo cheerfully.  
  
"Can't dear, I've got to work on your dinner." Said 18 cheerfully.  
  
"Mama watches cartoons with me everyday, even when Goku has to go to school." Said Gotwo. Just like Goten, Gotwo was being home schooled until it would be time for him to go to middle school or high school.  
  
"I know, but since mama is going to be home soon, I'm going to need to be done with dinner so you boys can eat." She answered. Gotwo turned his attention back to the TV, until Marron entered.  
  
"Hey mom… what are you doing here? I had Pan watching the boys." She said, as Gotwo jumped happily into his mother's arm, hugging her.  
  
"Well, she ran out on a date, so I decided to take over, and make dinner." Answered her mother.  
  
"Grandma made all our favorites." Said Gotwo. Marron looked over at Goku, who had his head lying on the coffee table.  
  
"Goku?" called Marron and he quickly sat up, wiping the drool off the side of his face.  
  
"Hey mom! How long have you been home?" he asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Not long." Answered Marron with a smile, sitting Gotwo on the ground.  
  
"So, what did Dende say?" asked 18.  
  
"He said that it'll take a few months to get the dragonballs created so that I would be able to get Goten back, but most likely, the baby will be born by then."  
  
"Something's better than nothing."  
  
"So, dad is coming back?" asked Goku cheerfully and Marron smiled at him.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 A few Months later  
  
Dear Goten,  
  
You have no clue how much the boys and I have missed you. So much has happened since you left, and there's the possibility that you will be home to see the birth of your third child, possibly a girl according to the doctors. Anyway, I love and miss you and hopefully, soon enough, you'll be here with the boys and me. Here in my arms... keeping me safe and warm. Wish you were here.  
  
Your one love,  
  
Marron  
  
She folded the letter and attached it to some flowers, lying them on Goten's grave. She sighed and sat there, staring at it. Goku and Gotwo were looking around at the other graves while they waited for their mother. The boys were arguing so much, she sent them to do their own thing.  
  
"I miss you so much Goten." She whispered and stood up, kissing her hand and placing her hand on the tombstone. "C'mon boys. Time to go!" she called, walking up to them, and stopping.  
  
"Mom, is something wrong?" asked Goku as he sat his little brother up on to Nimbus.  
  
"I hope you boys know where the hospital is, cuz I think its time for this baby." She groaned.  
  
"YEA! Time for my baby sister!" cheered Gotwo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow mom, she's really pretty." Said Goku cheerfully. Marron smiled at the little blonde baby in her arms. "What's her name?"  
  
"Why don't you boys figure one out for her."  
  
"I got one!" cheered Gotwo. "Nikki!"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A little ogar like guy popped up at Goten's grave and grabbed the letter and disappeared, reappearing in the other world.  
  
"Mail call!" he announced and Goten ran up with Goku to see if they had anything.  
  
"Congrats kid, I just paid your grave a visit. A few surprises are in store for you when you get home." Said the ogar, handing Goten his letter.  
  
"Thanks, here. Can you take this letter to my house? I want my wife to know I'm gonna be home sooner than she thinks thanks to king Kai and the nameks." Said Goten, and opened the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1.1 A month later  
  
Marron was sitting on the couch, teaching Gotwo how to change diapers, while Goku played video games and teased his brothers since he couldn't get anything right.  
  
"Mom, can we go to the park? I think I want to take Nikki flying around on Nimbus." Said Goku.  
  
"And I'm gonna practice flying." Said Gotwo cheerfully as Marron laid Nikki in her playpen.  
  
"Mind if I help?" came a voice and they all turned around, to see Goten standing in the doorway with a grin.  
  
"DAD!" cheered the boys, jumping on their father and hugging him happily. Marron stared in shock while Nikki stared form her spot in the playpen with the pillow ring holding her up.  
  
"What's up M-chan? No hug?" he asked and she jumped into his arms, crying.  
  
"I've missed you so much." she cried.  
  
"Looks like I've missed a lot." Said Goten, looking back at his daughter, who giggled when she noticed him looking at her.  
  
"Her names Nikki!" announced Gotwo, from on Goten's back.  
  
"She's beautiful Marron." Said Goten, picking up the baby. "She looks just like you." She smiled.  
  
"C'mon. You've got a lot to catch up on." She said. Goten smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered.~~~~~~~ Marron sat up, covered in sweat and breathing heard. She looked around to see her boys sleeping next to her and Nikki sleeping in her play pen.  
  
"It was a dream?"  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Wish You were Here ch2

Wish You were Here Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Goten is dead, leaving Marron to care for her 6-year-old son, Gotwo, and she's pregnant. Her oldest, Goku, is in middle school and really takes care of himself, but spends a lot of time with his girlfriend. The only way she thinks she has real contact with him is through letters she writes and leaves at his grave, saying how much she loves him.  
  
Extra note: Gotwo is now 8, Goku is 15 and in 9th grade. Nikki is 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Two years has passed by since little Nikki was born, and now she is a hyper active toddler with two older, immature brothers. Due to the fact that the boys were now in school, Marron not home schooling Gotwo any more, they moved into town. Of course, they had to get a house with enough space for the active quarter sayans to have room to bounce around. Gotwo suddenly went running into the house while Marron chased her naked two-year- old daughter around the house, trying to give her a bath.  
  
"MOM! Goku blew up his science project volcano every where outside!" announced Gotwo. Goku entered the house, covered in all kinds of junk.  
  
"Mom, it was an accident!" he called. Marron sighed.  
  
"Someone check the mail for me why don't you." She suggested. Of course, the boys couldn't even do that with out arguing and came running back into the house, Goku holding the mail out of Gotwo's reach as he read who each letter was from. Then he stopped.  
  
"Hey mom! There's three letters and a package here with no return address!" he called. Marron came down stairs with Nikki in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. She looked through the mail, then handed the boys each their letters.  
  
"Yea! I've got a letter!" cheered Gotwo, bouncing happily out the room. Marron went up to her room, lying Nikki on the bed and opening the package first. Nikki sat next her mother in her towel, looking on curiously.  
  
"BUNNY!" she cheered happily. Marron pulled a bunny plushy out with a note attached to it. She took the note and handed the doll to her daughter. When she read the note, it said for some reason, this gift is to you baby girl from papa! Marron made a face and opened her letter.  
  
Hey M-chan, bet you didn't get my last letter, found out that the after world messenger took my last letter to the wrong place. Shibaraku desu ne? I've missed you and the kids. As you can see, I sent all the kids a little gift, and I can't wait to see Nikki. From what I know, she's just like her mommy, obviously a looker. Any way, being in the after life is like being in another country. It was kinda convenient how we've got mail services, all thanks to Baba. Any who (yes who, not how), according to my resources, I should be back with dad by Thanks giving, promise! I luv u guys, always and 4-eva!  
  
Love, Papa/ Goten!  
  
Marron stared at the letter in her hands for a long time, obviously shock since she couldn't hear her own daughter calling for her. Suddenly, Gotwo came running happily into the room, talking about his letter he got from Goten and waving a picture around that had Goku, Goten, King Kai, Bubbles and some other dead guys grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten sat in a tree, watching his dad train. He really didn't feel like doing much since they'd be going home in a month. Goku looked up over at him and grinned, waving for him to come down. Goten shook his head and continued what he was doing, daydreaming up in the tree about getting back home. About how much his boys' must have changed, and how precious his daughter must be, according to the letter he got from Marron.  
  
"Goten, get down here! The grand Kai wants to talk to you." Called King Kai, becoming annoyed by how the young demi-saiyan refused to train with his dad. Goten looked down at him  
  
"What does he want?" he asked lazily. King Kai stared up at him.  
  
"What do you mean what does he want!? When the Grand Kai calls, you're suppose to answer!" King Kai yelled at him, starting to breathe hard while Goten stared at him with all the carelessness of the world.  
  
"C'mon Goten. It's regarding getting home." Goku called casually. Goten nodded and hopped out the tree, running off faster than ever. When he got to the Grand Kai's the old man looked at him, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you. You're suppose to be going home in three weeks, am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, I expect all the people here to make something out of their time if they're going back. If you don't train or show some improvement in your martial arts tournament next week, you won't be going back with your father." He warned.  
  
"That's not fair! I've got three kids to raise!" Goten yelled angrily.  
  
"Then you had better get started now. The competition is tough this year." Said the Grand Kai. Goten nodded and left.  
  
"He's crazy if he thinks he's gonna keep me here 'til the next tournament." 


	3. chapter 3

Wish You were Here Chapter 3 Author's note: Goten has been dead for the past two years and will soon be wished back home with his dad, but there's one thing standing in the way of getting home. He has to win in the after life tournament to earn his way back home with Goku.  
  
Extra note: Gotwo is now 8, Goku is 15 and in 9th grade. Nikki is 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Goku and King Kai sat on the ground and watched as some of the fighters all spared with Goten at once. They were surprised at how suddenly determined the young saiyan had suddenly become, but didn't bother to stop him.  
  
"What ever the grand Kai said to him it must have took a great affect. Goten's never been this serious in his training." Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"His attitude has changed a lot in the past few days, but I doubt he's going to listen to us if we tell him to take it easy." King Kai informed.  
  
"What do you think the Grand Kai told him?" asked Goku, starting to become a little worried worried. Goten usually didn't listen to what any one told him. So what ever he was told must have had a real affect on him. King Kai smiled and stood up, walking over to the training area. 'No saiyan can resist a lunch break. This should get him to relax.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yo kid, its lunch time! Let's take a break." He called.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Said Goten, continuing to spar. King Kai was just about to start yelling, but Goku stopped him.  
  
"Let him go. He really wants to do this." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gotwo! Get down here with your sister! I DON'T TRUST YOU UP THERE LIKE THAT!" Marron scolded, placing her hands on her waist and glaring up at them. Gotwo and Goku grinned down at their mother as Nikki enjoyed the view.  
  
"Aw, c'mon mom. She loves it up here." Said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Your grandma Chichi is coming to visit and you know how she is." Said Marron and the boys landed.  
  
"Why does grandma take things like us flying with Nikki so seriously? It's not like we're gonna drop her." Said Gotwo. Marron smiled at him.  
  
"She just doesn't feel like having any more deaths or major damages in out family since your father died." Marron answered as Nikki crawled after some ants. She picked the little girl up. "Now you had better get in the house and straighten up, I don't need her thinking I'm slacking off because Goten's not around.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They obeyed, going in the house. Marron smiled after them and looked at Nikki. The little girl looked back at her then hugged her.  
  
"I gon' fly when I gets bigger!" she said happily. Marron laughed.  
  
"Of course you are." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichi smiled cheerfully when Marron had let her in. her grandkids were sitting on the couch eating candy. Nikki was sitting in between her brothers sucking on a lollipop. They all looked up and quickly jumped up, hugging her and asking if she had gifts for them. Of course Marron had glared at them because she had taught them better, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"So, are you all ready to go? If we leave now, it should take us a good 45 minutes to get to the carnival" Chichi said. Marron grabbed Nikki's baby bag.  
  
"We're ready Chichi.as long as the boys have already used the bathroom." She said, specifically to Gotwo.  
  
"I did." He said with a stubborn look. They all gathered in the car and during the ride, the kids had a couple arguments and tried to say every nice car that passed would be theirs in the future. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The after life tournament had began and the fighters all gathered to try and win. Goten stood between King Kai and his dad, trying hard not to have a nervous break down. Goku smiled and patted his son on the back. He had already won all of his matches so far and only had one more to go.  
  
"Relax kid! You've got this one in the bag." He said cheerfully. Goten turned and faced his father in disbelief.  
  
"Dad, I'm fighting you." He said, becoming annoyed. Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." King Kai wished them both luck and sent them into the ring. It was probably one of the best fight seen. Even though this was Goten's chance to get home, Goku was not going easy on him and had just barely managed to beat him. The grand Kai clapped his hands at the two saiyans.  
  
"Fantastic men. And I suppose you both would like to know what you get."  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COME HE GETS TO GO HOME AND I DON'T! I'VE GOT TWO NO WAIT, THREE KIDS TO RAISE!" Goten yelled angrily. The grand Kai smiled.  
  
"And I suppose you think I won't allow you to go home because you lost the finals." He said with a smile. Goten stared at him blankly. 


	4. chapter 4

Wish You were Here Chapter 4 Author's note: Goten has been dead for the past two years and will soon be wished back home with his dad, but there's one thing standing in the way of getting home. He has to win in the after life tournament to earn his way back home with Goku.  
  
Extra note: Gotwo is now 8, Goku is 15 and in 9th grade. Nikki is 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Gotwo jumped happily on his mom's bed, trying to tell her about his day at school while she tried to keep Nikki still so she could dress her. This was like an everyday routine, and nothing had really changed about it since Nikki learned to crawl. Gotwo sat down finally and looked up at his mother.  
  
"Mom. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I thought that was when dad would be coming back." He said quietly. He stared at her, hoping for a good answer, but it didn't come.  
  
"So he's not coming back after all." Came a voice, and they turned around to see Goku standing in the door with his arms crossed.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Hey, I'm ok. Besides, this isn't the first time he's let me down." He said, and left, Nikki running wobbly after him. Gotwo called after him and ran out. Marron sighed and dropped on the bed. She knew Goku was upset on how Goten missed a few occasions, but he must have his hopes up if he was this upset.  
  
"Goten. where the hell are you?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GOTWO!" yelled Goku angrily, chasing his brother through the house angrily. Trunks managed to move out of the way just in time. The z gang had all gathered at Capsule Corporation for thanksgiving dinner and had been up pretty early working on the dinner. Vageta was sitting on the couch listening to Nikki ask questions that she already knew the answers to and say words that he couldn't understand or argued with her about because she couldn't say them right.  
  
"Goku, stop fighting your brother!" Marron yelled from the kitchen. Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"Being a mother isn't all it's cracked up to be huh? Well, you've got three of 'em so I really can't talk." She said. Marron smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, well their real angels when they're asleep. I'm lucky that I actually get days off from work to attend all their parent teacher conferences, plays, and sports games." Marron explained. 18 entered the kitchen helping Chichi carry in some food.  
  
"Hey all! We've brought food." Said Chichi happily. Suddenly, Gotwo came running quickly past the women and hid behind his mother's leg as Goku came running in. "What are you two doing?" Chichi asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Goku's trin' to break my arm!" announced Gotwo.  
  
"No I'm not!" yelled Goku and Marron sent them to watch TV with Vageta.  
  
"What are you watching?" asked Gotwo.  
  
"TV."  
  
"What on TV?" Vageta glared at the little boy.  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"Why are you in here?" Gotwo asked. Every time Vageta said something, Gotwo, Goku and Nikki would copy him. When Marron came into the living room, Vageta had tied the kids up with a jump rope that he had found and had them sitting in separate parts of the room.  
  
"Vageta! What did you do!" Marron screamed at him. He shrugged, not caring very much, until the other women came out and began to yell. Marron sent her kids out side to play so that they wouldn't be in the way anymore, and sent Trunks with them. Around three hours later, 18 stuck her head outside.  
  
"TIME TO EAT!" she called. It only took five minutes for everyone to gather at the table, the kids pounding their fists on the table until Marron gave them the look.  
  
"So, is everyone here?" asked Bulma, looking around.  
  
"WAIT!" They all turned around, and Goku came running in the house panting. "I can't believe you were going to have Thanksgiving dinner without us." He said, grinning. Goten came running in.  
  
"DAD!" cheered Gotwo, him and Nikki jumping up and hugging him quickly. Nikki didn't exactly know what was going on, but she did what ever her brothers did. Chichi was crying as she hugged Goku. Marron and Goku Jr. both stood there in shock.  
  
"Hey you two, what's the deal?" Goten asked as Nikki sat on his shoulders, happily hugging his head and saying my daddy in a sing voice. Marron came and hugged him, crying at the same time. Goku looked at him for a while before he finally came out of his anger and hugged his dad.  
  
"Ya know, you've missed a lot of stuff." He said and Goten grinned.  
  
"I know. And I promise to make it up to you kids."  
  
"You gonna take us to the park?" asked Gotwo happily.  
  
"An' ice cweem!" cheered Nikki. Goten smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well hey, now that we're all here, lets eat!" said Goku happily. 


End file.
